Musical Slash
by Kurosuoba aijin sama
Summary: Challenge Fic Posted by: Rice-Ball247 Five music drabbles. Slashy Goodness! Pairings Include: DM/HPx3, SS/HPx1, SB/HPx1.


**Pat's Slash/Yaoi Drabble Challenge**

**Hatake Emi-chan: **I decided to answer the drabble challenge posted by: Rice-Ball247. I thought it was good fun even though I only had til the end of the song to do each drabble. Needless to say my hands are now cramping as I write this message.

I'm a pretty fast typer and so most of my posts ran a tad bit over the asked for 100 words for the challenge. You should have seen me trying to speed type when the last bits of the songs came round, and so I apologize for any mistakes you may find as I was not allowed to fix any of them no matter how much I wanted to. I posted this up as soon as I was done with it so I didn't really look at what I wrote.

Let me know what you guys think... Hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

_Drabble 1- Journey to the Past by Aaliyah (Draco/Harry - 129 Words)_

_Heart don't fail me now, _

_courage don't dessert me, _

_don't turn back now that were here_

His palms were sweaty as he watched the object of his affections. This was it. He had to do it now or he would never do it. Sucking in a deep gulp of air Harry squared his shoulders and carefully made his approach towards the lake. Coming to a stop behind the unsuspecting Draco, Harry paused and suppressed the urge to turn and run. Stealing his self Harry reached out a trembling hand and tapped Draco on the shoulder.

"Um Draco?" he said unsure of his self. Said boy turned around with a sneer already painted across his features.

What do you want…" His words were silenced as Harry crashed his lips onto his in a searing kiss.

* * *

Drabble 2- I'm Leaving by Chrisette Michelle (Snape/Harry - 184 Words)

_So you walked in, the next morning_

_to find me smiling, like nothing ever happened_

_you give me some excuse, like you always do_

_I just kiss your cheek, and this is what I tell you_

Harry looked up from the stove as Severus walked through the front door of their little hideaway cottage. Harry smiled as he received a kiss from his lover of two years and moved to set the table. Once that was done he waited for Severus to sit down before he served him breakfast. Smiling Sev tucked into his food but paused when he noticed that Harry wasn't eating with him.

"Harry, you're not going to eat?" he asked as he bit a piece of toast. Harry just smiled and shook his head before leaving the room. He came back in a few seconds later and placed a piece of paper on the table next to Sev's plate. Pausing in his eating Severus looked down at the paper and quickly glanced back up at Harry to see that he was already gone. For the piece of paper was actually a picture of him and Lucius intertwined together in the throes of passion, and on the bottom of the picture was Harry's messy scrawl of _**I'm Leaving **_staring boldly back at him in harsh red letters.

* * *

Drabble 3- Gotta be Somebody by Nickleback (Sirius/Harry - 112 Words)

_So I'll be holding own breath, right up 'til the end_

_until that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

His eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he stood there, hands joined with the man he loved. Nothing else mattered because Harry had all he wanted right there in front of him. It had taken many years of hardship and being looked upon in disgrace to come to where they were today, and Harry would not have taking any of it back for anything. He was finally able to live for himself and be happy with the man he loved.

And as a single tear slipped out of his vibrant green eyes he looked up at Sirius and smiled before uttering the two words that would forever tie them together.

"I do"

* * *

Drabble 4- Walking on Snow by Jordan Sparks (Dean/Harry Draco/Harry - 157Words)

_It's like walking on snow, without leavin a trace  
when all that you said never carried no weight  
I came out untouched and in another place  
when you gonna get it, Im so unaffected_

Dean, for the life of him could not fathom why Harry wasn't fuming at that moment as he watched Dean kiss another boy, Seamus in fact. Harry's ex- boyfriend. Dean may not have noticed, but Harry had seen Dean watching him as he kissed Seamus and just smiled and waved.

Frustrated beyond belief Dean shoved Seamus away and didn't say anything when the mentioned boy asked him what was wrong. Dean just huffed and turned back to look at Harry only to notice that another had joined the boy of his current thoughts and was kissing his lights out. Dean just watched in open mouthed fury as Draco grabbed Harry's hand and tugged him out of the great hall, only for Harry to turn back to him and wave, an expression of utter happiness stretched across hi features.

Harry should not have been so happy as Dean had just left him this morning for Harry's ex- boyfriend…

* * *

Drabble 5- Easier to Run by Linkin Park ( Lucius/Harry Draco/Harry - 129 Words)

_It__'__s easier to run  
replacing this pain with something numb  
it__'__s so much easier to go  
than face all this pain here all alone_

His heart clinched as he watched Lucius kiss Severus from the shadows. It was as if Harry had not just confessed his undying love to the older blond haired man, and it made his heart hurt. Harry had finally gotten up the courage to tell Lucius his feelings, only to find him in the arms of another man after having said that he returned Harry's feelings.

Turning from the scene he ran and ran through the never ending dungeons 'til he bumped into someone. Looking up he noticed that it was Draco he had bumped into.

Before Draco could get a word in edge wise Harry had grabbed his head and with chocked sobs whispered, "Make me forget" before crashing his lips onto Dracos, who couldn't help but oblige.


End file.
